Last Friday Night
by heidilynn
Summary: It's another football game.  This time it's an away game and everyone knows away games have their fair share of drama for everyone involved.


Title: Last Friday Night  
>Author: Heidi<br>Rating/Warnings: Language and Violence  
>Pairing: KurtBlaine and other canon pairings from the show  
>Disclaimer: If I owned them, I wouldn't be wiping noses and butts for a living.<p>

Note: I am not a medical professional, so no complaints if something is not exactly as it should be.

Thanks to Cindy for betaing this and giving me lots and lots of good suggestions! You rock!

Set two or three weeks after the first football fic…so go read that one first to set up all the happenings in this second story.

Friday Morning…

Kurt stood by his locker, wondering about wearing Blaine's jersey today and to the game that night. The first time he'd worn the jersey to a game, it had been nerve-wracking with a few dirty looks being thrown at him, but people had just ignored it for the most part. It wasn't like Lima was a big town where no one knew him.

He'd promised Blaine he'd wear the jersey to all of the football games, but to an away game was a totally different story, especially against their biggest rival. But Kurt had still prepared, by packing the jersey in his bag and wearing a white long sleeved shirt and dark blue jeans that would make the bright red jersey stand out.

"Hey dude." Puck leaned against the locker next to Kurt's.

"What do you want, Puck?" Kurt gave his friend a side-glance.

"Put the jersey on, dude. Don't make me be the only one wearing a football player's jersey that isn't mine. I thought you had my back, man." Puck chuckled in amusement.

"Shut up Puckerman." Kurt dug out the jersey and slipped it over his head, careful not to mess up his styled hair. "Happy that you're not the only one wearing a football jersey?"

"Actually, I am." Puck grinned stupidly. "And I know someone else who will be happy about it too."

"I am very happy to see my boyfriend wearing my jersey." Blaine snickered as he looped his arms around Kurt.

"Hey." Kurt turned in Blaine's arms to face his boyfriend. "I guess I really do look hot, huh?"

"You always look hot no matter what you wear and I'd love to show you that, but we've got to go to class." Blaine took Kurt's hand as they walked down the hall to class, ignoring the hateful looks on some of their classmate's faces who refused to accept who they were.

ZZZZZ

Kurt shivered in the stands as the football game continued to get rougher and rougher. The night was also getting colder and he realized how much he hated football games.

He just wanted it to be over so he could go home or at least get in Mercedes' car and warm up because he was sure his feet were frozen. He tugged and tightened the sparkly red designer scarf around his neck and shoved his hands into the pockets of Blaine's letterman's jacket. His boyfriend had insisted Kurt now wear it to the games since it had gotten colder and he wanted everyone to know who his boyfriend was.

Kurt sighed as he watched the game…the looks he'd been receiving from the Carmel High School fans definitely put the bullies at McKinley High to shame. His dad had to leave the game early to pick Carole up from her shift at Lima General Hospital.

His dad had asked if he'd wanted to come, but Kurt had wanted to stay and watch Blaine play, but he was seriously rethinking that decision. At least he was getting a ride back to the school with Mercedes and had a post-game party planned with Blaine and his friends.

Kurt had moved down the bleachers to sit in the front row directly behind the football team with his girlfriends, thinking he'd be a little safer and feel a little more comfortable being alone.

The cheering McKinley fans were on their feet screaming and then the game was over with McKinley actually winning against their biggest rival. Kurt thanked god that he could finally get somewhere warm.

ZZZZ

After getting congratulated by Coach Beiste and dismissed to the locker room, Blaine jogged over to the bleachers and kissed Kurt. "You look good in my jersey and my jacket."

"You're all sweaty and gross." Kurt crunched up his face in mock disgust.

"But you still love me, right?" Blaine radiated with pride as he looked at the boy he loved more than life.

"Yeah."

Blaine leered at his boyfriend with a smirk on his face. "You look really hot."

"Even I can make cheap polyester jerseys look good and the letterman's jacket is just a perk." Kurt laughed heartily and hugged Blaine again.

"Why are you sitting down here?" Blaine asked, realizing that Kurt had moved since he'd last looked for him in the stands.

"It was a little unfriendly anywhere else." Kurt quietly replied, trying not to draw attention to them.

"Are you okay?" Blaine tersely asked, hoping he wouldn't have to kick some ass and possibly get thrown off the team since Coach Beiste was a real stickler for making the team stay on the straight and narrow.

"I'm okay, Blaine." Kurt squeezed his boyfriend's arm gently.

"Well, walk me to the locker room and wait for me?" Blaine turned on his puppy dog eyes and held out his hand.

Kurt couldn't resist the puppy dog eyes or holding Blaine's hand in public. He'd waited so long to do that and couldn't get enough of it now.

ZZZZ

"That was such a great game." Tina said, laughing with the other girls. "I can't believe how rough it was, though."

"I'm surprised the refs didn't catch more crap from Carmel." Mercedes complained.

"Yeah, but we still won and Finn is such an amazing player." Rachel crooned with stars in her eyes over her boyfriend. "I'm going to the bathroom, anyone coming with me?"

"We will." Tina and Mercedes said because freshening up your makeup before you met your boyfriend after a game was a necessity after all.

Rachel glanced at Kurt. "Are you coming with us Kurt?"

"No, I think I'll just stay here and wait for Blaine."

"Are you sure?" Mercedes asked. She didn't want to leave her friend alone because even she'd seen some of the looks people had been throwing at him during the game.

"I will be fine. Blaine doesn't take that long to change. Go do your girly bathroom group thing."

The girls walked away laughing and smiling.

As Kurt waited for Blaine outside the locker room, he noticed a few members of Vocal Adrenaline walking up the sidewalk towards where he was standing since you really couldn't miss them.

"You're one of those New Directions kids, right?" A sandy blond-haired girl with bad clothes that rivaled Rachel's wardrobe approached Kurt.

"I am." Kurt replied, not wanting to be rude, but keeping his guard up.

The girl's face twisted up into a sneer. "What are you doing wearing a football jersey and a letterman's jacket? I thought you were that dude who was gay."

"I am. My boyfriend is a football player." Kurt winced at the disgusted looks. He'd never get used to it, as long as he lived.

Kurt never saw the hit from behind that knocked him down. He felt blood trickle down his cheek from slamming into a rock on the ground and suddenly there were feet kicking at his back and ribs. He curled into a ball and protected his head and neck like he'd seen in countless movies when you were being attacked. Kurt didn't even have time to scream before he was blissfully grateful when the darkness encroached and he passed out.

ZZZZ

Locker Room…

"Damn, that was a rough game." Blaine winced as he looked in the mirror at his chest. Kurt was going to freak when he saw those bruises.

"You okay, dude?" Puck asked, after seeing the bruises on Blaine.

"I'll be fine." Blaine shrugged. He'd had worse bruises before from bullies and still remembered all the little tricks on how to take care of the marks. "It's not that bad."

"Is Kurt going to kiss them all better?" Sam teased with a laugh as he changed his clothes.

"Keep that crap out of the locker room." Azimio shouted in disgust while Karofsky kept his mouth shut and head down. "Isn't it enough we have one of them on the team again?"

"Dudes, just…no." Finn growled. "I really don't need to hear that, Anderson."

Blaine just grinned at Finn's uncomfortable look.

"Yo, just hurry up and get dressed. We've got a party to go to tonight." Artie hollered at the rest of the guys.

"You boys need to hurry up and get dressed." Coach Beiste shouted at them. "The bus is waiting and gas prices are too high to wait on you guys. Get dressed and get on the bus. I'll go get Zizes."

The boys knew from past experience that if they weren't on the bus when Coach Beiste expected them, they would hear about it all the way back to the school and no one wanted to repeat that experience from summer football camp; a two hour lecture about oil companies and gas prices almost drove them crazy.

"Does anyone else hear sirens?" Finn asked, hurrying to finish getting dressed when he heard sirens. "What the hell is going on?"

"Yeah, what's going on?" Artie was confused.

"Somebody probably got in a fight." Puck shrugged, throwing on his shirt. "As long as the cops aren't here for me, I don't care."

ZZZZ

Outside, Coach Beiste paced back and forth, feeling at a loss because there was very little that she could do in that moment. "Zizes, go get Hudson and Anderson now."

Lauren nodded and rushed in the direction of the locker room, grateful to have something to do, other than stand there and worry. She took a deep breath to calm herself down before she walked into the locker room and found the two boys tying their shoes.

"Finn, Blaine…you need to go talk to Coach Beiste, now." Lauren was close to tears and bit her lip to stop them from cascading down her face in a torrent.

"Okay." Finn and Blaine left the locker room confused, but not before overhearing the conversation behind them.

"Lauren, what's wrong?" Puck asked softly, not used to seeing his unflappable girlfriend clearly ready to bust out into tears.

ZZZZ

Finn and Blaine walked to the door that they'd come in earlier on a game winning high. Neither one of them spoke when a serious looking Coach Beiste met them outside the door and were led past several police officers and crime scene tape.

No one spoke when Blaine and Finn noticed the very distinct sparkly red scarf lying abandoned on the ground.

Blaine was the first to notice his letterman's jacket lying on the floor of an ambulance covered in blood…his jacket that Kurt had been wearing only thirty minutes earlier.

"Kurt." Blaine choked on his words. "Finn, call your parents."

Finn already had his phone out and dialing numbers, slamming it shut and shoving it back in his pocket when he couldn't get a hold of anyone. "Neither one of them is answering their phones. Damn it!"

"What happened?" Blaine asked one of the cops that was just standing around, watching the milling crowds.

"You know, just old football rivalries. Some kid got beat up." The cop shrugged like it wasn't anything too big. "They're making a big deal about it because the kid was gay or something."

Blaine was about to respond to the cop's flip comment about being gay when one of the EMTs slipped out of the ambulance, uniform askew with blood.

"We're taking him to Lima General. Is there anyone to go with him?" They asked Coach Beiste since she was apparently the adult in charge at the moment.

"I'm going with him." Blaine firmly said, daring anyone to argue with him.

"Me too." Finn chimed in to the conversation. He knew Burt and his mom would want someone with Kurt.

Coach Beiste looked conflicted. "Boys, I'm not sure…there are school rules about going back to the school on the team bus after a game."

"I'm going with him, regardless of some stupid damn rules." Blaine refused to be separated from Kurt right now. His boyfriend needed him and he was going to be there.

"And he's my step-brother." Finn reasoned as to why he should go. He'd failed to protect and help Kurt in the past. He needed to be there now.

"Go boys." Coach Beiste was unable to care about stupid school rules. She'd deal with any fall-out later because this was the right decision to make.

ZZZZ

Hospital…

Carole Hudson-Hummel was exhausted and being paged to the ER wasn't going to end her day on a positive note. It was probably a big car accident and now Burt, who was waiting for her in the staff room, would be stuck there for hours.

"What do we have?" Carole asked when she opened the room's door, putting on her professional role as a nurse to assess the situation.

"Teenager got beat up at the Carmel/McKinley football game." The other nurse said and stepped away from the bed.

"Oh my god." Carole put her hand to her mouth and couldn't stifle the gasp that escaped. "He's my step-son."

"You need to go now, Carole. Go call his dad." The other nurse said. "We're going to need permission to treat him since he's a minor."

"I give my consent for you to treat him. Burt's already here. He's in the staff room, waiting for me." Carole couldn't fathom how she was going to tell Burt.

"Go now." The other nurse practically shoved Carole out of the room.

ZZZZ

Finn and Blaine sat in the small private patient/family waiting room that Carole had somehow managed to get for them. Blaine was holding the letterman's jacket in his hands, silently crying.

The door softly opened to reveal the rest of Kurt and Blaine's friends, who'd had to ride back to the school and get their cars. Coach Beiste and Will joined the group and made their way over to where the adults were sitting and quietly spoke to each other.

"How the hell did this happen?" Blaine asked out loud, just wanting someone to give him an answer and make some sense out of this whole mess.

"I'll tell you." Sue slammed into the room like a force of nature and her steely eyes honed in on Blaine. "You didn't think something like this was bound to happen? You aren't normal kids and you can't do the normal things, no matter what you want to think."

Blaine looked up at Sue and felt so much guilt rain over him in waves and he didn't think he'd ever surface from these feelings.

Blaine held onto the jacket and flashed back to what happened after the Sadie Hawkins Dance when he was sitting in one of those rooms, just like Kurt. He remembered his own parents and his date's parents screaming at him for bringing this on himself and how he should be ashamed of his choices.

Sue glared at Rachel, Tina, and Mercedes. "Why did you leave him alone for even a minute? You saw how brutal that game was and it didn't cross your minds that Carmel might try something?"

"We just went to the bathroom. We weren't gone ten minutes." Rachel was barely fighting off her tears. Finn tried to comfort his upset girlfriend because he knew that none of this was her fault. The fault entirely rested with the kids from Carmel.

"You should have dragged him with you, regardless. You left him alone and gave them a perfect opportunity." Sue shouted. "What the hell is wrong with you kids? When are you going to wise up to the world?"

"Hey." Coach Beiste stood up, tired of listening to Sue berate the devastated teenagers. "It's a high school football game. No one could have foreseen this happening."

"I can see it a mile away, She-Beast. Hell, I can smell it coming." Sue taunted the football coach and Burt had enough of the two grown women's argument.

"If you two don't calm down, you need to leave. We are all here for Kurt and Kurt alone. We'll deal with who's to blame later." Burt thundered and laid down the law.

Burt walked over and put a hand on Blaine's shoulder. "Blaine, it's okay. You're not to blame for what happened and don't you dare think you are. The kids who did this are responsible. We don't blame you and neither will Kurt."

"Let's go get some coffee, Burt." Carole said, needing to just get away from the room for a little while and give the kids some time alone. Will, Coach Beiste, and Sue also took their leave from the room.

ZZZZ

Blaine continued to hold the jacket in his hands, zoning out and not really listening to the conversations around him.

"Should we call his parents?" Sam hesitantly asked Finn, after he'd asked Blaine a question for the third time and not gotten a response.

Blaine lifted his head, hearing that statement. "No, I don't want anyone calling my parents. They don't like that I'm gay and that I'm dating Kurt. I don't want them here pretending to care when they really don't give a damn."

Finn threw an arm around Blaine and hugged him.

"Don't worry, dude. We'll get them." Puck cracked his knuckles and just looked so angry and broken.

Coach Beiste had caught the tail end of Puck's words as she came back into the room with Will and the rest of the adults.

"Puckerman, there won't be any of that. We can't afford to lose you to juvie again." Beiste said firmly. "Do anything and you'll be off the team, permanently. We have to let the law handle this."

Carole and Burt were sipping at coffee. Carole watched Blaine closely. She was a trained nurse and was watching him for signs of shock. Yeah, they'd all been through a traumatic evening, but no one was taking it harder than Blaine.

ZZZZ

"Are you…crying?" Puck asked his girlfriend who hadn't spoken ten words since they'd all arrived at the hospital.

"Shut up, Puckerman." Lauren quietly said, her voice having none of it's regular bite.

"It's okay." Puck tried to comfort her and put his arm around her.

"I saw him laying there on the ground, not moving and covered in blood. I thought he was dead when I first saw him." Lauren admitted what she'd seen. "Coach Beiste and I were walking out of the door, talking about stupid stuff when there he was. I froze, Puckerman. Me, bad ass me, that doesn't let anything bother her." Lauren was angry at herself for freezing in the situation.

Puck tugged her close and dropped a kiss on her head. "It's okay. Anyone would have frozen. You don't have to feel guilty about that."

When the door opened, an older doctor stepped in. "Family of Kurt Hummel?"

"Yes?" Burt, Carole, and Finn stood up, anxious for any news.

"Well, I have some good news and some bad news." The doctor flipped through the chart he was holding before looking back up at the family. "The good news is he's going to be fine. He has a mild concussion, two cracked ribs, a sprained wrist, stitches on his arm and on his cheek when he hit some rocks on the ground. And various bruises. All in all, he was very lucky."

"What's the bad news?" Burt tentatively asked, wondering what the bad news could be if he'd already had the good news.

"We had to give him a mild sedative because he freaked out when we started to cut off the football jersey he was wearing. He was fighting us with all the strength he had left in his body. It was for his own safety."

Burt gave a small smile. "Thank god that's all it was. Is he awake?"

The doctor looked at his patient's father. "He is awake, but we are keeping him overnight for observation and we'll let him go home tomorrow if everything goes well overnight. It will probably be two weeks or so before everything completely heels and he's back to normal activity."

"Can we see him?" Blaine eagerly asked. He just needed to see Kurt with his own eyes to know that he was awake and okay.

The doctor gave Blaine a disgusted look. "Normally, we restrict visitors to family only."

"Kurt will want to see his boyfriend." Burt said and slung an arm around Blaine in silent support.

The doctor cringed at the loving gesture, but nodded at Burt. "Fine. Follow me."

ZZZZ

"Blaine." Kurt's eyes landed on his boyfriend when the door opened. He'd never been so glad to see him in all his life.

"Kurt." Blaine felt immense relief wash over him and he rushed to the bedside to hold a hand and kiss Kurt's forehead, careful of the stitches and bruises.

Kurt became clingy and upset and tried to crawl into Blaine's arms. "They cut off your jersey. I didn't want them to and I tried to tell them not to cut it."

Blaine gently pushed his boyfriend back down onto the bed. "I don't care about the stupid jersey, Kurt. You're more important than some cheap polyester jersey." Blaine quickly reassured his boyfriend and kissed his hands.

"Thank god you're okay, son." Burt stepped up to Kurt's bed and breathed a sigh of relief as Blaine's phone rang.

"I have to take this. It's my parents." Blaine spat out the word like it was poison and slipped out the door.

Burt took Blaine's position next to his son and hugged Kurt as gently as he could.

"You really scared me, kid." Burt said, thankful that Kurt was alive and would be okay.

"It just happened so fast, dad. I didn't have time to call for help." Kurt admitted. It had been a blitz attack, coming fast and furious…almost as if it had been planned.

"But you're okay now and that's what matters." Burt breathed a sigh of relief now that he could see with his own eyes that Kurt was okay. "We're talking to the police about this, Kurt."

"I know dad. Can you get Blaine back in here, please?" Kurt looked up at his dad with hopeful eyes.

"I will do that son." Burt eased over to the door slowly opening it, remembering that Blaine was talking to his parents and didn't want to interrupt him until he was done with his conversation.

ZZZZ

"Hello." Blaine said as he answered his phone, shutting the hospital room door behind him. Kurt certainly didn't need to hear an argument with his parents right now.

"Blaine Anderson, you should have been home two hours ago. Where the hell are you?" Robert Anderson shouted so loudly that Blaine had to pull the phone away from his ear.

"I am at the hospital with Kurt. He was beat up tonight at the game." Blaine sighed because he knew this wouldn't go over well.

"Well, he has parents that are there, right?" Robert snippily asked and Blaine could almost swear he heard the swish of alcohol in a glass.

He sighed in exhaustion. "Yeah, his dad and step-mom are here."

"Then you get your ass home and I won't consider grounding you for the rest of high school." Robert barked.

Blaine wondered if his father had been drinking, with all the demands. Nothing would surprise him about this night.

"I am not leaving my boyfriend right now. He needs me." Blaine stood his ground on this subject. Kurt needed him for support and reassurance.

"You get your ass home now, kid." Robert screamed into the phone and again, Blaine held it away from his ear.

"Go to hell. My boyfriend is more important right now." Blaine slammed the phone shut, turned it off, and shoved it into his pocket. He turned around only to find Burt in the doorway, looking worried.

Burt leaned in the doorway. "You're more than welcome to crash at our house, if you need. We'll get you a key made so you have a safe place to go, even when we're not home. I trust that you won't take advantage of this…when you and Kurt…"

"I won't. Thanks, Mr. Hummel. I really appreciate it since I don't know what's going to happen when I go home tomorrow." Blaine honestly said, knowing there would be an ugly fight and hell to pay, especially since he'd ignored one of his father's orders. "I want to stay here with him tonight."

"I think Kurt would really like that." Burt smiled softly. Kurt had really picked a great boyfriend. "He was asking for you and I need some more coffee, so go keep him company."

Blaine took a seat next to Kurt's bed and watched his boyfriend sleep. They spent about three hours total in the ER until they were able to get Kurt into a room upstairs since they were keeping him as a precaution.

Carole and Finn and the rest of Kurt's friends headed home for the night while Blaine and Burt were going to stay the night with Kurt.

ZZZZ

Blaine's eyes were open the instant the lights came on and the nurse strode purposely towards Kurt's bed.

"I need to check your vitals, Kurt." The nurse practically shoved the thermometer into his mouth, shutting off any protests until it beeped and she was writing down the information.

"Really? You had to wake me up to check my temperature!" Kurt was angry because he was in so much pain and now they were waking him up for no good reason. "Like I'm not already in pain here."

The nurse shook her head at him and injected pain medicine into the IV. She quickly flipped off the light and exited the room.

Kurt growled. "The medical professionals in Lima are certainly not going to get a glowing review from me."

"Kurt, it's okay." Blaine soothed his boyfriend. "They just want to make sure you're okay. I don't think I could deal with it if something worse happened to you. Just close your eyes and rest. Let the pain meds do their job."

About an hour later, Kurt slowly opened his eyes and looked around his room only to see Blaine slumped over in the chair next to his bed and holding his hand. Kurt gently squeezed the hand holding his and Blaine's eyes popped open.

"What are you still doing here?" Kurt's sleepy voice asked.

"Did you think I'd leave you? Seriously, Kurt." Blaine teased, trying to reassure his boyfriend that he'd never leave him, ever.

"Won't you get in trouble with them?" Kurt asked, knowing the answer already.

Blaine shrugged. "When am I not in trouble with them?"

"Where's my dad?" Kurt asked, not seeing Burt in the small room. He was sure his dad wouldn't be gone.

"He went to get some coffee. I can go get him if you want." Blaine offered, motioning to the door.

Kurt shook his head. It was enough to know his dad and Blaine were here with him. "No, it's okay. You're here and I really hate football."

"I shouldn't have forced you to wear the jersey." Blaine felt guilty because it was his jersey and his letterman's jacket that had gotten Kurt into this mess.

Kurt gently shook his head, careful of the stitches and pain it would cause. "I wanted to wear the jersey. It was important to you and it's important to me."

"I'm thinking of quitting the team." Blaine admitted. He'd been doing some serious thinking as he'd watched Kurt sleep in the hospital bed.

"You are not going to quit. You love playing football and I love seeing you play." Kurt refused to let his boyfriend do something so stupid.

"And you need to be resting instead of worrying about me." Blaine said when he saw Kurt's eyes slip close and be forced open again. He kissed his boyfriend's forehead and helped settle Kurt in the bed. "Sleep now. I'll be here when you wake up again."

"I love you." Kurt sleepily said as his eyes slid closed and stayed closed. Blaine tucked the blankets around Kurt and sat down back in the chair.

Burt watched the love between his son and Blaine. He was grateful that Kurt had been able to find someone as wonderful as Blaine.

"You okay, kid?" Burt asked, setting his coffee on the table and settling into his own chair on the other side of Kurt's bed.

"Yeah, they checked his vitals and woke him up. He was a little pissy about it." Blaine managed a small smile as he spoke.

Burt shook his head at his son's boyfriend. "I didn't ask about Kurt, Blaine. I asked about you."

"I'll be okay." Blaine shrugged. He could do this; he could be the strong one right now. Kurt needed him to be the strong one.

"If you need to talk, I'm here." Burt made the offer because he knew from what Kurt had told him and what little Blaine had mentioned about his family, the Anderson family was nothing like the Hummels.

"Thanks Mr. Hummel. I appreciate it." Blaine was so amazed by Kurt's dad. He could only wish that his father could be like that.

"Get some sleep, kid." Burt said as he watched Blaine rest his head on his arms and close his eyes.

ZZZZ

Kurt slowly woke up with the realization that being in the hospital really sucked. The nurses had been in every hour on the hour to check his vitals which apparently meant having to wake him up. He was physically and mentally exhausted, but Blaine had held his hand all night…every time the nurses had been in, Blaine had been right there with him, kissing him and trying to comfort him and make it all better.

"Hi." Kurt whispered to Blaine.

"How are you feeling?" Blaine was awake and alert when he heard Kurt's voice. It had been a long night for all of them.

"Floaty. I'm on the good stuff, like morphine right?" Kurt asked with a soft, pained laugh.

"Yeah, you were pretty banged up, but I think they're going to let you go home today or something." Blaine answered happily. He hated the hospital and knew how much Kurt did too.

"Good. I miss my bed." Kurt smirked before his look turned serious. "I know your letterman's jacket got ruined with all the blood, Blaine. I will pay for it to be replaced. It's the least I can do."

Blaine gripped his boyfriend's hand tightly. "My parents have more money than God. I can buy another jacket and the school can order another jersey. I can't buy a new you and that's more important than anything else."

"I love you." Kurt beamed with pride when he said that to Blaine. "But when can I go home?"

"Your dad and Carole went to talk to the doctors, so I think they'll probably be back in a little while." Blaine lied smoothly.

"Okay." Kurt simply accepted his words.

"Close your eyes and get some more rest. I might go home for a little bit once they get back, okay?" Blaine asked, not wanting to just disappear on Kurt and cause him more anxiety. "So don't worry if I'm not here when you wake up."

"Yeah, your clothes don't look so great the second day." Kurt laughed as his eyes closed and he fell back into a drug induced sleep.

ZZZZ

Burt and Carole were meeting with the police detectives after talking with Kurt's doctors.

"Mr. and Mrs. Hummel, there were no witnesses to your son's attack." Detective Ryan looked at them with no sympathy.

"Why am I not surprised?" Burt all but shouted at the cops. "Of course, there were no witnesses to the brutal attack on my son at a packed high school football game."

"So, at this point, we are just going to keep it an open case, so if any leads develop later, we can reinvestigate the matter." Detective Lance reminded the concerned parents.

"Is that what I'm supposed to tell my son?" Burt snapped, angry that they weren't taking this seriously.

"He's lucky it wasn't worse. Take him home, let him recover, and he'll get over it." Detective Ryan snapped, angry that these people were snapping at him. It wasn't his fault that some stupid kid got beat up.

"Are you seriously kidding me? My son and his boyfriend aren't going to get over this."

"At least he's not dead, Mr. Hummel. Take comfort in that." Detective Lance said.

ZZZZ

Blaine sighed when he walked into his house at nine in the morning. Burt and Carole had insisted he come home to get a nap and clean clothes while Kurt was just put through some tests and released home. He was given strict orders by Carole to not show up at the Hummel House until four pm and Blaine planned to be at Kurt's at four pm on the dot.

"Oh, so you decided to come home." Robert Anderson met his son at the door, reeking of booze and holding a full glass of dark liquid.

"Yeah, Kurt's going home today. They only kept him last night as a precaution." Blaine was just too exhausted to fight with his father and wisely kept his mouth shut about it being too early to already be drinking.

"So, you didn't need to stay last night. You chose to defy our rules." Robert snarled in anger at his son.

"My boyfriend needed me more than I needed to be at home in bed." Blaine snarled right back at his father. "I'm going upstairs to take a shower, change clothes, and get some sleep. I am going to Kurt's later." He stomped up the stairs and slammed his door, hard, making sure to lock it behind him.

ZZZZ

Six hours later, Blaine felt somewhat refreshed. Some sleep, food, and clean clothes made him feel like a new man.

"Where are you going?" Robert hissed at his son, swaying a bit and sloshing the liquor in his glass precariously.

"I told you earlier, I am going to Kurt's." Blaine glared at his father, not wanting to fight with him.

"No, you're not, Blaine. You are staying home, so we can possibly avoid an ugly scandal when this is published in the papers. Do you not think about our family? We can't afford to be mentioned in a scandal. The Anderson companies could take a hit if you are mentioned in some sleazy article." Robert took a long drink from his glass.

"I don't care, Dad. Kurt needs me more than worrying about some write-up in a newspaper that may or may not even happen." Blaine shook his head. Of course, his alcoholic father would be worried about something like that.

"Get your ass back upstairs." Robert shouted at his rebellious teenage son.

"I'm going and you can't stop me." Blaine snapped at his father. He was just tired of living this way with all the fighting. It had been like this for years and was finally reaching a breaking point.

"If you leave to go to your boyfriend's house, don't bother coming back." Robert yelled at his son.

"Fine. I'll go pack my stuff right now." Blaine sprinted back up the stairs to his room.

Robert laughed hysterically and called out to his son. "Blaine, don't be stupid."

ZZZZ

Blaine stood in his room and looked at everything. He wouldn't be able to get everything in his car, so he made the decision to just take the things that couldn't be replaced, ever. The pictures of him and Kurt together were the first to go in the bag, followed by his instruments, clothes, and books. He'd made four trips in total to get everything.

Slamming the trunk shut for the last time, Blaine came back into the house, holding a key in his hand. He stood in front of his father who was predictably making another drink.

"I made my decision." Blaine threw the house key down on the bar and walked out, making sure to slam the front door behind him.

ZZZZ

Hummel House…

"Okay, Rachel, enough." Finn was exasperated with his girlfriend fawning all over Kurt like she was his mother. It was just creepy.

"Finn, he's sore and hurt and recovering. He needs to be taken care of." Rachel moved to fluff another of Kurt's pillows.

"I think Blaine can handle it." Finn was never so grateful to see Blaine walk into the house.

"Thanks Finn." Blaine gave a smile and took over the job of trying to make his boyfriend feel as comfortable as he could in that moment. He sat down next to Kurt and put an arm around his boyfriend as much to show his love as keep Rachel away.

Kurt shot his boyfriend a grateful look. Rachel's mothering was just too creepy to put into words, but he was grateful for her friendship.

Puck walked through the door, with movies and soda. "Anderson, why is your car packed full of stuff?"

"Thanks Puckerman." Blaine ground out the words since he really hadn't planned to explain the situation to Kurt right at that moment with their friends around.

"Blaine?" Kurt questioned with concerned eyes.

He shrugged. "Fight with my dad and kinda homeless at the moment."

"Oh." Puck felt incredibly bad for bringing it up.

Blaine looked at Kurt. "Don't you dare blame yourself, Kurt. It's been coming for a long time. I'll be okay."

"Where are you going to stay?" Finn worriedly asked. Blaine didn't exactly have a lot of loving family around.

"My grandparents live at Lake Lima. I can stay with them because they love me and don't judge me at all." Blaine knew it wasn't exactly great that he'd moved out, but he had somewhere to go with people who would love him unconditionally.

"Good." Kurt was happy that Blaine had a safe place to go.

ZZZZ

The party was full of life as they hung out and just liked being with each other.

"Are you going to the next football game?" Mercedes asked the question that quite a few of them had wondered about.

"Hell no!" Finn shouted.

"No way." Blaine agreed with Finn's assessment of Mercedes' idea. "It's just not a safe idea."

Kurt glared, not happy they were making decisions for him when he was quite capable of doing it on his own. "I think I can make my own decisions, and yes, I am going."

"Kurt, be reasonable." Blaine pleaded with his boyfriend.

"I am. I refuse to let these cowards win, so I will be there proudly wearing Blaine's jersey and letterman's jacket, when they get replaced." Kurt firmly said. He wasn't about to let a bunch of cowards prevent him from having a good time with his friends.

"Then you won't be alone. You can stick with Rachel, Tina, and me." Mercedes said. "Safety in numbers."

Kurt smiled at his girlfriends. "That's the only way I think my dad, Blaine, and Finn would let me go to a game."


End file.
